In the state of the art, firstly the projection is secured relative to the cylinder block by being fixed from or along a transverse end face of the cylinder block, and secondly, in some embodiments, the projection passes through the wall of the cylinder block between said transverse end face and the inside of the corresponding cylinder.
It should be observed that technique suffers from certain drawbacks. In particular, the transverse end face of the cylinder block is not always easily accessible, particularly for intermediate rows of cylinders in motors having three or more parallel rows of cylinders. Further, the known embodiment in which the projection passes through the wall of the cylinder block requires holes to be provided in the cylinders themselves and that does not constitute the best possible disposition.